Beginnings
by webofdreams89
Summary: In which Sokka feels the need to fulfill his brotherly duties, and Aang and Katara sneak away for a quiet moment alone. Kataang.


Summary: In which Sokka feels the need to fulfill his brotherly duties and Aang and Katara sneak away for a quiet moment alone.

Rated: T

Pairing: Kataang

Word count: 1,106

* * *

**Beginnings**

"So," Sokka said as he leaned his elbows on the railing next to Aang.

Aang looked up, startled. He had been leaning on the railing himself, grinning as he looked out over the water, thinking about how, just a half hour ago, Katara had been standing there beside. Thinking about the feel of her lips against his, about how her hand felt in his own. How it was the first time he could remember being completely happy in a long time without something nagging at his subconscious.

"Oh, hey Sokka," he said, smiling over at his friend.

Sokka looked over at him, smirking slightly to himself. "So," he said again, "you and my sister, huh?"

Aang looked taken aback, blushing. He knew there was no use denying it, not to Sokka. It hadn't exactly been a secret that Aang had had feelings for Katara for a while now. And besides, Sokka was his friend, maybe his best friend, though he didn't really like the idea of ranking those closest to him.

"Katara talked to you?" he asked, wondering if this was what she had to do when she told him she'd be back in a little while.

Laughing, Sokka said, "Well with that confession, she doesn't really need to, does she?"

Aang smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Actually, I saw you two from the doorway. You know, sucking each other's faces off."

Sokka hadn't intended to be sarcastic, not with something important like this, but the deep red Aang's face turned make it worth it. Aang started to say something unintelligible before Sokka cut him off, grinning. "I'm just messing with you, Aang."

Aang sighed in relief. He'd known that if he and Katara were going to be together, they would have to tell Sokka at some point, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon after their kiss. And he sort of epected her to be there with him.

"I didn't come out here to tell you that you couldn't date my sister. We both know that wouldn't do much good anyway because Katara is pretty strong willed and will do what she wants."

"—you got that right—"

"I know that you make her happy, I've known that since we all met. However, I do have to do my big brother duties and tell you that if you break her heart, I'll have to break your neck. Even if you are the Avatar."

Once again, Aang looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Sokka said, "but you know I had to say it. I really don't think you'd hurt her, it's just not _you_."

Aang composed himself. "I won't, Sokka. I'll never hurt her," he began, unsure if this was the time to admit something that he hadn't even said to Katara yet. "I love her."

Sokka stood up and laid hand on Aang's shoulder. "I know, buddy," he said, smiling. Smiling because for the first time in a long time things were coming together for not only him, but for everyone he cared about. "Besides, you're a much better choice than Jet. Dude had a few screws loose."

They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked, her hands laden with a tray of food.

"Oh, nothing. Aang and I were just having a nice conversation here."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes flickering from Sokka to Aang. "Well, isn't that nice." Turning back to Sokka, she said, "Now scram."

"Yes ma'am," Sokka said, backing up. Katara's back to him, he grinned and gave Aang thumbs up before going back into the house.

"Sokka wasn't being…well, Sokka, was he?" she asked, setting the tray down on the railing.

"Everything's fine," he said with a laugh. "Though for about half a second, I thought he came out here to kill me."

"What?" Katara said quickly, the tray shacking and almost tipping off the rail.

"He, uh, saw us kissing."

"Oh," she said, her face reddening.

"But its okay," Aang said hastily. "He's just looking out for you."

"I'm sure that's true, but we both know that Sokka isn't going to keep his mouth shut. Everyone will probably know in about five minutes."

Aang's eyes widened.

From inside the house, they heard, "Hey Twinkletoes, guess what I just heard?" and ran, Aang airbending the tray of food to follow them.

They ran until they couldn't anymore and collapsed in a heap on the ground under a tree, the tray falling to the grass softly beside them.

Katara crawled over to where Aang lay and leaned down to kiss him softly. His arms wrapped around her, fingers burying in her long hair. After a moment, Katara pulled away a bit and looked down at him. "We're going to have to go back eventually."

"I know," Aang said, "but we can put it off for a little while, can't we?"

She smiled. "Of course we can, Aang."

He smiled back. "You're so beautiful, Katara. Even before I knew what my feelings for you were, I thought so."

Teasing, she said, "I hope that's not the only reason you like me."

"You know that it's not." He raised his head and kissed her on the forehead. "There's so much that I like about you that I don't even know where to start."

"You don't have to tell me it all right now, Aang. We have all the time in the world. The Firelord's been defeated and world is rebuilding itself."

"Now that the Firelord's defeated though, what are you going to do, Katara?" he asked, suddenly terrified that she would be leaving to go back to the South Pole. If that was what she wanted, then he knew he what he would have to do. He only wanted her to be happy. He knew that he couldn't go with her, not when there was so much he had to do in the Fire Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom and all over the world. He'd let her go if he had to.

"What do you mean, Aang?" she asked, frowning.

"I just mean, well, the war's over and you have your whole family back together now and—"

"You think I'm going to leave, don't you?"

"Well, I just—"

"Aang," she said smiling down at him, feeling the way his fingers nervously drew circles on her back, "I just want to be wherever you are. That's what I'm going to do."

He smiled and they kissed again, her hair tickling his cheeks. There was a tree root digging into his back, a rock in his shoe, and it was hotter outside than what was comfortable, but he couldn't remember ever being happier.

* * *

This story can also be found on my tumblr account, which is .com Feel free to follow me and let me know who you are here on ! :)


End file.
